


Wing (Fanart)

by yvonne_tsugu



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonne_tsugu/pseuds/yvonne_tsugu





	Wing (Fanart)

 

 

Daryl with wings, on the vest and a real one.

This is the one dedicated to Norman's fanbook. 

And it's the first one I try to use grayscale then put color on the top, but it didn't work so well....:(

 

 

[ Tumblr post](http://sayatsugu.tumblr.com/post/85535788673/daryl-dixon-norman-reedus-im-still-panicking)


End file.
